The present disclosure relates to replaceable modules, also known as “customer replaceable units” or CRUs, having electronically-readable memory devices, also known as “customer replaceable unit monitors” or CRUMs, attached thereto. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for adapting machines to communicate with CRUMs having different interface formats.
A common trend in machine design is to organize a machine on a modular basis, wherein certain distinct subsystems of the machine are bundled together into modules which can be readily removed from the machine and replaced with new modules of the same or similar type. A modular design facilitates great flexibility in the business relationship with the customer. By providing subsystems in discrete modules, visits from a service representative can be made very short, since all the representative has to do is remove and replace a defective module. Actual repair of the module may take place remotely at the service provider's premises. Further, some customers may wish to have the ability to buy modules “off the shelf,” such as from an equipment supply store. Indeed, it is possible that a customer may lease the machine and wish to buy a supply of modules as needed. Further, the use of modules, particularly for expendable supply units (e.g., copier and printer toner bottles) are conducive to recycling activities. In addition, modules may be used for anti-theft or security purposes, for example where the module may be removed by the user to disable the machine (e.g., face plates on automobile radios and wireless network cards installed in laptop computers).
In order to facilitate a variety of business arrangements among manufacturers, service providers, and customers, it is known to provide these modules with CRUMs, which, when the module is installed in the machine, enable the machine to both read information from the CRUM and also write information to the CRUM. The information read from, or written to, the CRUM may be used by the machine to perform various functions.
As CRUM technology has progressed, the capabilities of the CRUM (e.g., storage capacity, speed, power consumption, etc.) has improved, the size of the CRUM has decreased, and the cost of manufacturing the CRUM has decreased. New machines can be designed and built to accommodate the mechanical, electrical, and data interface format of these newer CRUMs. However, for machines designed to communicate with older CRUMs having a different interface format, incorporating this new and less expensive technology typically requires that a portion of the machine's hardware be replaced, which can be costly both in terms of designing and installing the new hardware.